


Uplifted

by FLY0KUMURA



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mentioned Shorter Wong, More fluff than angst, Mutual Pining, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Recovery, banana fish alternative ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLY0KUMURA/pseuds/FLY0KUMURA
Summary: —911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?.—¡Necesitamos una ambulancia en la Biblioteca Pública!.-  La voz de la mujer al teléfono se escucha alterada mientras de fondo resuena el barullo de un grupo de personas nerviosas. La mujer encargada de la línea de emergencia suspira mientras acomoda su audífono y micrófono.—Trate de mantener la calma, respire hondo y dígame que ocurre.Silencio, sólo se escucha la respiración temblorosa detrás del micrófono.—Hay un hombre herido.Final alternativo donde Ash es enviado al hospital.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 4





	Uplifted

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy re-subiendo algunas cosas de Wattpad -sigh-

_—911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?._

_—¡Necesitamos una ambulancia en la Biblioteca Pública!.- La voz de la mujer al teléfono se escucha alterada mientras de fondo resuena el barullo de un grupo de personas nerviosas._ _La mujer encargada de la línea de emergencia suspira mientras acomoda su audífono y micrófono._

_—Trate de mantener la calma, respire hondo y dígame que ocurre.  
_

_Silencio, sólo se escucha la respiración temblorosa detrás del micrófono._

_—Hay un hombre herido._

* * *

La sirena de la ambulancia se escucha a los alrededores del hospital. Dentro, una mujer presiona la herida del joven desmayado mientras que uno de sus compañeros le bombea oxígeno. Llevan más de diez minutos sin hacerlo reaccionar. Su pulso es débil y la piel se siente fría al tacto, consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre. El sweater negro y el saco beige se encuentran empapados de sangre, es tanta la cantidad que los paramédicos temen que la herida sea más profunda de lo que aparenta.

—¿¡Cuánto falta!?.

—¡Dos calles más! Prepárense para bajar la camilla.

Pasan menos de cinco segundos cuando la ambulancia se detiene frente a las puertas del hospital. Los recibe un grupo de médicos vestidos con sus batas celestes que, luego de que trasladaran al paciente a una de sus camillas con todo el cuidado del mundo, se llevaron al rubio al interior del edificio.

—Avisen al sexto piso, necesitamos un quirófano y una habitación en la UCI*.- Sus compañeros siguen empujando la camilla mientras uno de los doctores corre a la secretaria para notificar el ingreso del nuevo paciente y el uso del quirófano cuatro.

—¿Quién es?.

—Su identificación dice Aslan Jade Callenreese.- Habla uno de los doctores.

—Alguien debe ir a la secretaría para revisar los archivos. Busquen su nombre y un número de teléfono, debemos informar a la familia.

Uno de los médicos corre en dirección a la secretaría mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se dirigen al ascensor mas cercano para subir a los quirófanos. En el camino llaman a la cirujana cardiotorácica y tarda menos de diez minutos en aparecer frente a las puertas de la sala de operaciones. Se higieniza y se coloca la bata, guantes, barbijo y demás objetos para mantenerse segura a ella misma y al paciente. Mira a sus alrededores, un joven llega con una planilla con los datos del rubio seguido por una enfermera con unas bolsas llenas de sangre tipo cero positivo.

—Encontramos su planilla. Aslan Jade Callereese, 18 años. No hay rastro de su familia, sólo tenía el número de un tal _Max Lobo_.

—¿Lo llamaron?.- Pregunta el cirujano a cargo.

—Dijo que vendría lo antes posible.

Los doctores preparan al paciente sobre una camilla anteriormente higienizada y el anestesista le provee la dosis necesaria de anestesia para que no hayan inconvenientes durante la cirugía.

Cuando están seguros de que Ash está completamente inconsciente comienzan su trabajo. La herida no ha dañado ningún órgano vital pero la pérdida de sangre es preocupante y la zona es algo difícil de trabajar. Son más de dos horas de trabajo y se utilizan varias bolsas de sangre para reponer la que se perdió.

Más de dos horas donde Max y Jessica esperan ansiosos en el tercer piso junto a otras familias que se encuentran en situaciones similares o peores.

—Estará bien.- Habla Jessica, intenta retener las lagrimas pero la delatan sus ojos cristalinos. —Ash siempre logra salir adelante.- Max respira profundo tratando de mantener la calma, sólo puede pensar en lo que le dirá a Ibe y Eiji.

Oh, Eiji.

El sabe que apenas se entere de todo lo ocurrido, el nipón mandaría todo a volar sólo para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviese bien. No importa si debe deshacerse de la silla de ruedas y debe encerrar a Ibe en una habitación para que no evite su escape. Nada lo detendría de ver al rubio otra vez.

Los minutos vuelan y la ansiedad aumenta con el paso del tiempo. Van por el segundo café del día, son las diez de la noche y la cirugía de Ash está durando más tiempo de lo esperado. Jessica habla por teléfono con su madre, pregunta por el pequeño Michael y avisa que posiblemente lleguen tarde a casa. Max calcula el tiempo restante de viaje de Ibe y Eiji, en ese momento deben estar a un poco menos de treinta y cinco horas de distancia de Izumo.

Suspira, toma un último trago de su café americano y observa a uno de los cirujanos acercarse a la sala de espera. El hombre los busca con la mirada y al encontrarlos cambia su expresión a una más calmada. Ambos se levantan de su asiento y quedan frente a frente con el especialista.

—Señor Lobo, Señora Randy.- Saluda. —Fue una operación larga pero pudimos sacarlo de peligro, está en Terapia Intensiva. —Ambos suspiran sintiéndose más aliviados.

—¿Podemos verlo?.- Pregunta Jessica.

—Claro, síganme.

* * *

El ruido del respirador resuena en la habitación junto al monitor de signos vitales el cual marca un pulso débil. El cuerpo de Ash se encuentra recostado en la cama, tan tranquilo que da miedo.

—Perdió mucha sangre.- Habla el doctor Reece. —Ningún órgano vital fue dañado pero la pérdida de sangre le causó un choque hipovolémico*. La gente de la biblioteca cree que estuvo entre una hora y una hora y media desangrándose.- Algunas lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Jessica mientras Max observa con ojos cristalinos el cuerpo maltrecho del _niño_ que juró proteger. —Lo pusimos en un coma inducido para que pueda recuperarse más rápido, puede despertar en horas, días o incluso semanas.

—Gracias, doctor.- El médico se despide y se va dejándolos solos.

Jessica acaricia tiernamente la mejilla del rubio, Max suspira cansado mientras su cabeza se llena de pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué te dejarías desangrar en una biblioteca?_.- Se pregunta una y otra vez.

Pasan unos minutos, Jessica está sentada frente a la camilla blanca mientras que el antiguo periodista se encuentra parado contra la pared. Observa los cables y el suero conectados al cuerpo del joven que sentía como un hijo.

Rompe en llanto cuando asimila la situación. Asimila que Ash está en un coma, que pudo haber muerto en la biblioteca si es que nadie se daba cuenta de la sangre manchando sus ropas y parte de la mesa. Piensa en Ibe y Eiji, ¿Qué les diría?. La desesperación y la tristeza inundan el lugar.

—Debemos hablar con Shunichi.- Murmura Jessica mientras seca el resto de lágrimas bajo sus ojos, Max asiente de acuerdo. El resto de la noche lo pasan turnándose para regresar a casa y cuidar a Michael. No dejarían solo a Ash en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto, algunos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad de New York, Eiji mira por la ventana del avión. El cielo está repleto de estrellas y nubes. Está cansado física y mentalmente, pero ese cansancio no es nada comparado con la ansiedad que siente al no saber donde ni como está su mejor amigo.

Suspira viendo la ventana. Observa las miles de estrellas que decoran el cielo y recuerda todas las veces que las vio junto al rubio. Su mente vaga por los recuerdos hasta llegar al día donde le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado. Recuerda el llanto de Ash y como se aferraba a él como si fuese su único sostén en la Tierra, recuerda las noches donde Ash despertaba luego de tener alguna pesadilla y observaba a su alrededor esperando a que todo lo que había visto sólo fuese un sueño y rogaba por no despertar en otra de aquellas noches que tanto deseaba olvidar.

Sus ojos pican. Extraña a Ash, pues él no se ha despedido y no lo ha visto desde la noche que recibió el disparo. La última vez sólo pudo escuchar su voz y todavía dolía tener que haberlo dejado ir. Todo de esa noche duele. Los gritos y el llanto se repiten en su mente y, cuando se percata, ya está llorando.

Desea y le ruega a los dioses por la seguridad de Ash.

Ruega por poder verlo otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> *UCI: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.  
> *Choque Hipovolémico: Emergencia médica causada por la disminución del volumen de sangre en el organismo.
> 
> Hazme sabes si te gusta la historia, me gusta leer sus comentarios y opiniones :)


End file.
